


What You Want

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Argument leads to sex, Claiming Bites, Dominant Loki, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pretending to have a plot, some semblance of a story, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: An argument after a stressful mission leads to sex with Loki.





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@startrekkingaroundasgard)

"Loki, if you’ve got something to say, will you just spit it out?“ you growled, tossing your jacket onto the sofa and storming over to the bar. You dug through the cupboards until you found the most expensive bottle of vodka that Tony owned. It was so strong that just a few shots were enough to bring down the entire team, gods and super soldiers included.

"You’re being completely ridiculous,” Loki scoffed, stretching out across an arm chair in far too casual a manner. That tranquillity was entirely at odds with the vicious scowl that now graced his face.

"I’m being ridiculous? Really, Loki? It was you that decided not to follow the plan!“

"And it was you that blew up the factory before Romanoff finished downloading the data.”

Throwing your hands in the air, you screamed, “I only did that because you left me without backup! If you’d been there by my side then I wouldn’t have had to resort to such drastic measures to escape with my life!”

"Get a room, guys,“ Tony groaned as he skulked into the common room. He flopped on to the sofa and covered his face with his hands, wanting nothing more than to block out the day’s failure. With the headache he had, the last thing he needed was to hear you and Loki screaming at each other.

Completely ignoring the fact that you now had company, Loki retorted, "You still should have stuck to the plan. Are you totally incapable of following orders?”

"If I’d followed those orders, I’d be dead right now.“

"Maybe that would have been better,” Loki said nonchalantly, standing to leave.

Whipping a concealed knife from inside your boot, you leapt across the room and held the blade to his neck. Loki immediately retaliated, conjuring a dagger and pressing it hard against your skin. The cold metal on your pulse point sent a shiver through your body, the true danger of the situation hitting you full on, but you held your ground. Breathing heavily, you growled, “You bastard. Take that back.”

"I swear to god if you say ‘make me’ I will barf,“ Tony said, rolling over in spite of himself to get a decent view of the action. "Can’t you two just kiss and make up? It’s what everyone else in the Tower seems to do.”

Tony threw his hands up defensively when you and Loki simultaneously turned your weapons on him. His fingers twitched as he looked between the pair of you, his exhausted brain weighing up whether you posed him a real threat or not. Judging by the way his hand was curling, he’d decided that the pair of you were worth calling a suit up from the lab.

Very slowly, not taking your eyes off of Tony, you lowered your dagger. Even backed up by Loki, you fully accepted that you’d lose against one of his Iron Man suits and, in his current state - tired, aching and thoroughly annoyed - Stark was capable of anything. You weren’t willing to take him on like that.

Without another word you stormed out of the common room, wanting nothing more than to just go to bed even though it was still light outside. However, you barely made it around the corner before Loki grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into his room.

Pressing you against the door with the full weight of his body, Loki leant down so his lips were almost touching yours and, between deep breaths, growled, “We weren’t done talking.”

You struggled against his hold out of instinct, although the longer he had you pinned back the less interested you were in breaking free. Keeping your gaze firm, you hissed, “Let go! I have nothing else to say to you.”

"Y/N.“ It was only your name but the way that it fell from Loki’s lips, in a low, husky breath, sent a shiver down your spine. You were suddenly painfully aware of how the god wasn’t touching you. His hands either side of your head, trapping you between strong arms. His chest almost against yours, rising and falling with every heavy breath, but not quite enough to close the gap. His mouth still barely a hair’s width from yours, daring you to make the first move.

So, you did.

It probably wasn’t the move he’d been expecting, though. To be honest, you weren’t quite sure what possessed you but, propelled by a sudden burst of strength, you shoved Loki with all your might. You flung him around against the wall and, too quickly for him to retaliate, you once again had your blade at his throat.

"You know, I hate you so much, sometimes, Loki. You’re arrogant and self absorbed. You don’t care for anyone other than yourself and continually manage to make me feel like shit. Whenever I think we’ve made progress or taken a step forward, you do something like this and I remember you don’t care at all!”

Finally reaching his breaking point, Loki suddenly shoved you backwards across the room and had you pinned down on the bed before you realised what was even happening. He effortlessly slipped the knife from your hand and threw it behind him, forgotten the moment it left his grip.

"Do not dare assert to know my own mind better than me,“ he fumed, tightening his hold on your wrists. Loki was using all his godly strength to pin you to the mattress, ensuring that you knew exactly who was now in charge of the situation. With exceptional self-control, he held his face above yours, glaring down at you with an intensity you’d never seen before. "You know nothing, Y/N.”

You breathed his name, tilting your chin up ever so slightly until your lips brushed his. It was only the briefest of touches but you realised there was no going back from then on.

Loki kissed you back, catching your lower lip between his teeth before turning his attention to your neck. You let out a gasp as he marked your neck, sucking and biting on your delicate skin. His hands slid fervently over your body, following the lines of all your exquisite curves while somehow avoiding the places you really wanted him to touch.

Suddenly Loki’s mouth was on yours once again, while his deft fingers made easy work of unzipping your jacket and removing the tight fabric from your body. Gazing hungrily at your breasts, he trailed his tongue down your collarbone and began swirling his tongue over your erect nipples. You moaned in pleasure when he took your nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He slid his hands underneath you, grasping your firm ass and giving it a sharp squeeze.

You wriggled beneath him as he tugged on the waist band of your trousers, pulling them down your legs and chucking them to the floor. The scent of your arousal filled the room, making you heady. Feeling Loki’s warm breath on the inside of your thighs, you inhaled sharply and breathed, “God, Loki… Please…”

Loki looked up at you with a smirk, the sight of his head between your legs sending your body into overdrive. You could the twinkle in his eyes; the god knew exactly what you wanted but would only give it to you when he thought you’d earned it. Pulling your underwear down too, his mouth hovering so close to your core that every breath sent tremors through your body, he murmured, “I’m sorry, what was that, pet?”

"I want…“ you whispered, swallowing hard as your body shivered in anticipation.

"Words, Y/N,” Loki ordered, nipping at the inside of your thighs. An unexpected thrill ran through your body at the thought that, come tomorrow morning, you would be covered in these tiny marks, reminders of Loki’s claim on you. Biting back a moan, you barely heard him ask, “You want me to do what?”

He started tracing random patterns with his nails on your skin, distracting you almost too much to answer when he briefly touched your clit, sending a wave of pleasure through your body. Smiling wickedly at your reaction, Loki ran his finger between your folds and teased, “You like that, don’t you? You’re so wet for me. Come on, Y/N, use your words. Tell me what you want, pet.”

"Yes… Fuck, please…“ You couldn’t help but grind your hips against his hand, practically whining as he pulled back just out of your reach. Sliding your own hand down your stomach towards your clit, you groaned when Loki pushed it away. Taking a deep breath, you begged, "I want to feel you inside me.”

"That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?“ The god smirked, suddenly slipping two fingers inside you. Loki took his time to explore your pussy, curling his fingers until he found your g-spot, all the time rubbing your clit with his thumb. Every tiny movement driving you crazy, bringing you closer to that sweet release.

You threw your head back against the pillow, his slow movements bringing stars to your eyes but not quite enough to tip you over the edge - by Loki’s design, of course. Squirming under him, trying your hardest to get the release you so needed, you finally pleaded, ” Loki… I want you to… ah, god, I want you to fuck me.“

Before the words had even left your lips, Loki flipped you on to your stomach, pinning you down and thrusting into you with one long, deep stroke. "Oh, you’re so tight,” he groaned, as he pushed his entire length into you. A filthy moan escaped your lips as he bottomed out and Loki claimed you as his. “Mine. You are mine, Y/N.”

Your hands gripped the sheets as he pounded into you, Loki murmuring your name over and over like a prayer. He bit down on your shoulder, smirking and repeating the action when he felt your pussy tightening around him.

Waves of pleasure flooded through you as he fucked you hard into the mattress. Just when you thought that you could hold on no longer, Loki slowed his pace, drawing out his strokes in a way that only made the knot in your stomach tighten even more. Thrusting hard back into you and then pulling out again in that painfully slow way, he whispered in your ear, “Come for me, Y/N.”

Rubbing your clit as Loki repeatedly hit the spot that sent sparks through every nerve in your body, it was mere moments before you were overcome by the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. It was like you were floating on cloud nine. Every inch of your body felt alert, your senses heightened to the point that the incredible pleasure you felt was almost enough to hurt. It was the most extraordinary feeling in the world.

Loki pulled out and spilled his load over your ass before collapsing into the mattress by your side. You lay in blissful silence for a long while, neither saying anything for fear of shattering the wonderful haze that, at least for now, soothed your doubts and kept you both in the peace of the moment.

Eventually, though, you knew it had to end. It couldn’t stay this way forever and you didn’t want to stick around and give Loki the chance to voice his inevitable regrets. Pushing yourself up, you swung your legs over the edge of his bed and moved to leave. However, he reached out and grabbed your arm, stopping you in your tracks. “Don’t go.”

"What do you want, Loki?“ you asked slowly, almost scared to hear the answer.

His lips twitched into a smile and he admitted, "You. I want you, Y/N.”

"That’s lucky, then. Because I want you too.“


End file.
